


【海贼王/香路】光晕（现代校园毕业季paro）

by Rainse



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainse/pseuds/Rainse
Summary: Summary是什么，不填不行吗





	【海贼王/香路】光晕（现代校园毕业季paro）

**【第一次用这网站希望不会被吊我先跪为敬】**

> ＃香路光晕
> 
> 灵感来自于非典型ABO：欧米加没有发情期，会发情的是阿尔法们......（阿尔法）会变得极度缺乏安全感，......甚至变成哭包。
> 
> 但感觉我写的不像ABO（因为不会写）
> 
> 第一次感觉自己又雷又OOC（

（1）特供！毕业季栀子花风味

六月接近尾声，栀子花在校园的每个角落盛开。分明是高洁优雅的白色花朵，香气却甜得粘腻，在三十五度的高温下疯了似的钻进人的五脏六腑。

路飞今天第六次走过这段路了，而现在才早上八点半。他手里拿着两杯豆浆和20个包子，和身边几个男生一样穿着黑色的学士服。一群人骂骂咧咧地走着。

“吗的，辅导员像个傻×，一大早上溜我们玩呢？”

“别说像，就是。”

“这条路起码走了10次了！到底在哪拍照啊！”

“wdnmd ......”

“路飞你咋不说话，你给谁带的早餐？”

一群人忙着骂搞不清在哪拍毕业照的辅导员，只有路飞沉默不语。沉默的人向来是群众中的智者，不过也有一种例外是他根本没在听。

路飞忙着啃他的包子，一路上每个垃圾桶都被他的包子纸照顾到了他又嘬了口豆浆，才缓慢说道：“没给谁带啊，都是我的。”

“你还有心思吃饭，快和我们一起骂导员。”

“骂他也没用啊，”路飞打开第14个包子，“他一直不都这样，我累了。”

“嗨，说得也是。我也有点饿了，给我一个。”

“不要，我就剩6个了。”路飞可怜巴巴，“你自己去买嘛！”

“一食堂都过了，我不想再回去了！”

“好吧好吧，只能给你1个哦。咦这个香味，难道前面新开了家面包店？”

“不会吧，没听说啊。”

路飞虽然失去了一个包子，但他开始满心期待那个脑海中的面包店。终于走过十字路口，走过大澡堂，走过女子寝室楼，到了拍毕业照的草坪附近......也没有看到面包店，只有花丛中的一大簇栀子花随风乱颤。

原来......原来只是栀子花吗。明明是这么甜的香味，可惜，太可惜了。路飞充满伤感，今天第一次感觉走来走去这么累，他顺势坐在栀子花丛下的台阶上了，刚吃完饭，有点瞌睡。

拍毕业照的梯形铁架已经搭好，可没有老师也没有摄影师。擦着汗的毕业生们都躲在树荫底下，一个个叫苦连天。路飞把学士服的礼帽扣在脸上，正要睡着，旁边忽然有人叫道：

“老师来了！来拍照了！”

有同学把路飞叫醒，一群人有气无力地走出树荫，接受35℃阳光的审判。路飞眯缝着眼睛，不想面对现实。只见对面又乌泱泱过来一片学生，老师把他们赶到铁架上去了。

是隔壁班的啊！耳边又响起一片骂娘声。路飞正气呼呼地看着对面人走上铁架，忽然余光里看到一个熟悉的修长身影。那人也穿着学士服，正靠着树抽烟，金发在树荫下的阳光碎屑中闪烁。路飞的脚不受控制地向他跑去。

“山 - 治 - !!!”。树荫里的人被这凶猛来势吓了一跳他赶忙站直，紧接着就被一个标准的路飞式骑头遮住视线，双脚还被冲退两步。

“唔唔唔快下来！”夹着烟的右手不敢随便乱挥，只好用左手抓住路飞。

“啊，山治，别摸我屁股。”路飞乖乖滑下来了，与他面对面时，又忍不住抱了抱。正要分开时，又被紧紧搂了一下，这样停了几秒，才正经分开路飞说不出来有哪里不太对，不过还是咧嘴笑着说道：

“你也在这太好啦！真是好久不见。”

“好什么，热死人了。你们院还没开始拍吗？”尽管是热到融化夏天，山治的头发也要遮住一只眼睛，只留下一边的卷卷眉，轻轻挑起看着他。

“没有！而且我们已经从操场到图书馆走一百次了！”路飞难得苦出了八字眉，逆着光看去的双眼闪闪发亮。

“辛苦了啊。虽然我们也差不多。”

正说话间，两人不知不觉地绕到了树后，使视线里只有随风轻摇的栀子花丛。山治依然靠着树干，与路飞的距离却更近。他伸出双手抱起路飞的双臂，学士服的宽袖把那个小小的路飞包围他用比刚才更小的声音说道：

“想你了啊。”

路飞又笑，不过那是隐忍的，不想被树后人群看见的可爱笑容他的声音也放轻了起来：

“我也是。”

山治忍不住用嘴唇蹭了蹭路飞的额头，音调却还又低又平稳：

“去年冬天后，一直没再见到了。我想你想得发疯。”

“抱歉呐......毕业实在是太忙了，不过山治也很忙吧？”路飞也轻声说着，边用脸颊去回应他的亲吻，“都不怎么回消息。”

“是啊，不过幸好马上就要结束了。”双唇在一瞬间触碰，很快又分离。“今晚就回来吧。”

“唔唔！今晚好像不行哦，还要回寝室把学士服放回去。”话语间又被啄了一下，路飞认真地看着那双蓝色眼瞳。

“有什么关系，明天早上去也不是不行。”有宽厚长袍的庇护，两人的手都在对方的身上摸摸索索。

“明天早上宿管站就不给进啦。”路飞伸长手拍了拍山治的头，那动作看起来有些好笑。“山治不会连一天都等不及了吧。”

山治终于露出久违的笑容来，双颊微微泛红，眼中像含着一汪水，在树荫折射的日光中清亮透彻。

“嗯？怎么啦？”路飞从没见过这样的山治，果然还是有哪里不太对，但又说不出。

山治又紧紧抱了他，紧到路飞感觉自己快要窒息。那双手抚摸着他的背，明明力气很轻，却有种酥麻感，像在试探他肋骨间的每一条缝隙，又像在用触觉感受一件珍宝的美妙。

山治没有回答，把头埋在路飞的颈窝里深深吸了口气，又久久不呼气，路飞甚至以为山治就要这样昏死过去，赶紧把他的头移开：“山治，你没事吧？”

。黑袍上留下浅浅的水痕，在太阳的照射下很快消于无形山治的眼角有些发红，几乎是耳语般说着：

“今晚就过来吧。我很想你。”

路飞见他是真的不太对劲，只好先应道：“嗯嗯，我试试看哦山治别哭啦，我不会和别人跑了的。”

“有什么想吃的吗？我今晚做给你吃。”

“有啊，有啊。”路飞的圆眼睛滴溜溜转了起来，“想吃烤面包，刷蜂蜜和炼乳的那种。”

“咦，不吃肉吗？”

“还有糖醋排骨。”

“好嗷。”

“还有小炒牛肉。”

“好嗷。”

“还有干锅鸡翅。”

“好嗷。”

“还有五花肉拌饭，还有蜜瓜火腿，红烧鲈鱼......”说着说着，路飞便失去笑容，一脸丧气倒在对面人胸前：“山治，我好想你。”

“所以啊，不是说了吗。”山治看着他，“你该不会只因为这些吃的想我吧。”

“才不是！”路飞刚抬起头，又被山治按了回去，两人又继续了一会你想我我想你的无聊对话。

“二班集合二班集合！”远处传来久违的集合声路飞还趴在原处不动，山治又在他颈间吸了一口：“快去吧晚上等着你，钥匙还在老地方“。

“好，我会去的！”

“是 '回来' 啦。”

路飞蹬蹬蹬跑远了。山治一离开那个小朋友，像被抽干了力气，又靠在树干上点烟了。

（2）冷清？美食与我先辜负谁

6月22日（木）上午10:03电量83％

【您有一条未读消息-3分钟前 - 】

【您有一条未读消息-3分钟前 - 】

【您有一条未读消息-2分钟前 - 】

【您有一条未读消息 - 现在 - 】

...

【折叠通知：您有16条未读消息】

...

【与路飞对话中】

10:03

Luffy-「山治！我拍完照啦」

Luffy-「你在哪里呀」

Luffy-「到你们拍照了吗？我先走啦，班里最后一次聚餐了」

Luffy-「呜呜！不想去」

路飞 - [动画表情：唔]

Luffy-「不过是晚上」

Luffy-「中午要一起吃饭吗？」

12:04

Luffy-「我在三食堂」

12:10

路飞 - 「没看到吗山治......」

12:38

Luffy-「我先回寝室睡个午觉」

Luffy-「晚上聚餐之后估计还会去KTV」

Luffy-「好烦不想去」

Luffy-「和我们班那几个，你都认识」

Luffy-「我想到了！」

Luffy-「晚上ķ歌时你给我打个电话，我假装有事逃跑就好啦」

Luffy-「我真是个天才」

13:20

「我才看到...」 -

「给本部交材料搞到现在」 -

「在寝室吗我先帮你拿点生活用品回家？」 -

13:22

Luffy-「好！你来吧」

13:36

「开门」 -

13:38

「开门」 -

13:42

「出来开门」 -

Luffy-「1111111」

16:52

Luffy-「抱歉呐山治，衣服就麻烦你先带回去了」

「没事」 -

Luffy-「我会找机会偷溜的！等我」

「等你。」 -

路飞 - [动画表情：亲亲]

又翻了一遍短暂的聊天记录，山治开始动手准备晚餐。排骨用水焯好，滤去浮沫；嫩牛肉用料酒和淀粉腌制半小时；鸡翅的表面用尖刀划开两道，撒上细盐和黑胡椒；五花肉切成厚度适中的肉片，下油锅滋啦啦炸得表面金黄；小青菜、豆芽、木耳丝、萝卜丝一一在开水中沸腾到颜色鲜明；尚流着新鲜汁水的蜜瓜裹上火腿片，薄荷叶与樱桃番茄点缀一旁；鲈鱼倘若不听话，就用刀背狠狠砸他的头，待到油煎之后便是服从于人类的美味。——这时烤箱叮叮叫着，面包里炼乳与蜂蜜的香甜气息钻了出来。万事俱备，山治又从冰箱里拿出两罐西瓜啤酒，刚要打开，想了想还是放回去。

还太早了。他还没回来。要等。山治又翻了翻手机，本来坐在沙发上，渐渐团起了身子，关掉空调。

安静。

好安静。

此时他明明可以打开电视，看些无聊的社会新闻；也可以刷刷社交软件，给好笑的视频点赞；甚至可以打开电脑整理材料，年底的考试有很多书要看。

但他就那样蜷缩在沙发里，周围静得不像话。刚做好的饭菜或许想拯救他，可惜他们只能发出气味而不是声音。山治想拿一条毯子来盖，刚伸出手去，只摸到一个袋子：是刚带回来的路飞的生活用品。有几件衣服，手机充电器，和一个笔记本。他拿出一条卫衣来盖在自己身上。

路飞的衣服比山治的尺码要小，所以他蜷得更紧了。那是件浅灰色的运动上衣，带着些晒过太阳的味道。山治将那兜帽闻了又闻，双目便平静地直视前方。手里揉了两把帽子垂下来的带子，又索性将兜帽扣在脸上。他在那狭小的缝隙里呼吸了千万次。

沙漠中的人因为没有水，连仙人掌蒸发出的露珠也能视为珍宝。

窗外隐约传来闷雷响，接着是哗哗的雨声。山治突然睁大了眼睛，离开沙发打开窗，潮湿的气息扑面而来。

伞。

他就这样出门了。倒退的景色在雨水中模糊得只剩色块，在他的视线中勉强拼接起来。

一切都不重要了……不重要了……只要能到他身边。

（3）找到你，和梦里的光晕

“好了，听我说，全班同学都在呢，我得打个招呼才走。”

“给你1秒。”

五颜六色灯光迷幻的KTV走廊里，路飞回身打开门，冲着里面大喊：

“再见了大家伙儿！”

然后回来：“好了。”

山治不免感到惊愕：“这就完了？”

“那不然呢？你也进去唱两首？”

“不。但我真想就在这里……”

“什么？”

“……没事。”

两人便快速在蓝蓝绿绿的迷幻灯光走廊里走着。路飞很久没和山治这样并肩走在一起，心想他的脚步是比以前变快了许多啊。

“等下，山治，我想去个厕所。”

“好。”

“刚刚喝了好多……”

“喝了什么？”走进洗手间，山治在昏黄的灯光下看着他，“酒吗？”

“是啊……现在有点晕。”路飞解决了困扰的问题，在洗手池边洗了把脸。

“路飞，来这边。”山治说道。

豪华欧式装修的KTV里，连洗手间都是水晶吊灯与大理石瓷砖，伴着小男孩的眼睛闪着迷人的贵气。古龙香薰刺激着人的鼻息，能听见来自吧台的巨大音乐声。山治一把将路飞拽进隔间里，啪嚓上了锁。

“啊……山治，是要我陪你上……唔！”

话还没说完，路飞就被双唇堵住了双唇。那只舌头熟练地撬开他的唇齿，用他再熟悉不过的方式舔舐他口中的每个角落。那舌尖像在进攻，是苦苦等待之后的放纵；双唇却温柔，只轻轻覆在他唇上。直到路飞几乎已经忘了身处何地，闭上双眼开始享受这久违的一刻，下唇却被狠狠咬了一下。他从美妙的梦中醒来。

“是谁叫你喝酒？”贴紧的两人显出绝对的身高优势，山治俯视着他问道。

“大家都在喝嘛……我就喝了……”

“可我在家急得很呢。”金色发丝因激烈的吻而混乱，稍一摆头，那只露出的眼睛里便闪过狭长的光。这虽不能让路飞感到害怕，可心中总像隔着一片雾似的朦胧不清。

“啊……你别生气……我们这就回家好不好？”路飞不知道发生什么，只好学着山治以前安慰自己的样子来安慰现在的他。可这话一说出口，不知道有没有好好传到山治耳朵里，他居然看着路飞，就这样哭出来：

“不……不好……你现在……就得跟我上床。”说完脸还红成虾子，眼睛却死死地盯着路飞。后者好像突然酒醒了，他回忆起往年的这个季节，总是和深夜打开淋浴喷头有关，还有那个味道——

“啊，原来，我忘了是——”路飞突然睁大了圆眼睛，“对不起，山治……”

“不要说！”山治难得粗暴地打断他的话，像无助的孩子紧紧抱住了路飞：“不要道歉……这样就好了……”

山治的头埋进路飞的颈窝里，开始轻吻他的脖子。像点落的花屑飞过，水面有一串涟漪。路飞痒得忍不住歪了歪头：“等一下山治！这是在外面啊！”

最后一吻落在他的锁骨：“不要紧的。”

“要是发出声音……嗯啊啊！”

“那就稍微忍耐下吧……也让你好好知道……我这半年来是怎么度过的。”

怎么会这样，这一点都不山治。那个曾经会处处体贴他、对他温柔的人，此刻像个少女般任性，简直是强硬中带着哀求。路飞难得感到发慌。

有一种毫不示弱的少女，尽管流着眼泪也能施禽兽之行。山治的手颤抖地扯开路飞的小领带，解开他的衬衫，在结实的胸膛上一路吻下去。路飞尽管不是对方那种特殊时期，与情人分别太久的他也难以抑制自己，呼吸变得急促起来。是时空间里的音乐似乎变大了，他并不能听见自己美妙的轻吟。

山治解开路飞的裤子，尚隔着一层软布便对微微挺立的东西摩挲着轻吻。路飞感到有些舒适，便按了按他的头示意继续。这动作如刚才一样，像是打开他的开关：山治果然是渴望他太久了，稍被安抚就会流出泪来，悄悄打湿正在磨蹭的裤边。

从短裤里翻出那个期待已久的东西，山治突然发笑，像是得了什么宝物一样，轻轻抚摸后用舌头舔舐起来。路飞倚在墙边，双脚有些站不稳了。山治把他抱起，放在扣住的马桶盖上，让他的头正好枕在一筐柔软的卫生纸上。

“不要啊山治……会被人发现的……”

但此时说这些话太不合时宜，山治已经拉开裤链拿出他的本事了。那东西涨得发紫，好像比以前路飞见过的时候更大了。山治抓起路飞的手，将爱人的小手握在自己的性器上，轻轻滑动了几下：

“不会……没人会来的……”

那双手刚洗过凉水，还有些清凉的触感，与又涨又热的叠在一起，舒适得难以想象。山治就这样将它的头部顶在路飞的下体，流出的汁液将路飞的小穴搞得黏黏糊糊。

“……嗯……”路飞的动作像在自己将那根东西送进身体里，可穴口尚且发涩，根本不能给它进去。

“还不行……到底要怎样可恶！”山治意外地很着急，突然啪嚓一声打开了厕所门。

路飞吓了一跳，却见山治从隔间伸出手去按了些洗手液回来，随即啪嚓又关上门。外面听不到任何动静，应该是恰好没有人。山治攥了攥手，将那些洗手液覆盖到手指上，然后堵住路飞的小穴，缓慢揉动起来。路飞因这轻柔的举动，开始发出柔软可爱的叫声。

“啊啊~……”恍惚觉得以前那个可靠山治又回来了呢。

谁知这叫声在山治听来就是在犯罪，他加快了揉动，渐渐把指尖没入了软肉中。被异物侵占的感觉也如此熟悉。路飞向他伸出手去。

这个动作的意思，山治再明白不过。他向前俯身，用空下来的一只手轻轻抬起路飞的头，看着那张圆圆脸，用力亲吻下去。与刚才的被动不同，此时仿佛是路飞在吸吮着他，每一次发出缠绵的水声都仿佛在说着“想要更多”。

也是在此时，山治将第二根手指放进去了，那层软肉紧紧将他的手指包围，一点缝隙都没留下。

“这么久没做，好像变紧了啊。”山治一边亲吻着路飞，一边含糊不清地说道，“是不是有一直在想我呢？嗯？”

“唔唔……有啊……我很想你……”

手指是探路者，探到前方终于通畅，山治抬起他早就忍耐不住的家伙，在路飞的小穴前蹭着入口要进去。

“那就来了哦，最短的……距离……”

“呜呜呜呜！！！”路飞突然发出叫声，山治赶紧去亲亲他：“怎么了怎么了？”

“呜呜呜呜呜好痛！！！”路飞的泪水像豆子一样滚下来，把山治吓得清醒。

“怎么会痛的……是因为太久没做了吗？”

“不知道呜呜呜呜，是山治，变……变大了……”

“好好，不哭……”山治慌乱地亲了亲路飞的嘴，又吻掉他眼里的泪水，“我慢一点……对不起哦，是我太急了……”

“嗯……嗯……没事……”路飞忍住了眼泪，说话带着些鼻音。

于是山治继续舔了舔路飞的脖子，将他从上到下都亲吻个遍，到胸前时，用舌尖在路飞胸前的小樱桃上打转，路飞感到痒得难耐，脖子向后仰着，发出了嗯嗯啊啊的叫声。

是的，这才对，这才是熟悉的流程。山治趁着路飞闭眼享受短暂的一刻时，将下身悄悄接近了他的后穴。那个小洞随着胸前被揉捏的频率，正一开一合地动着。

肉棒终于与小穴见面了，好像也没那么生分，只是肉棒比以前更涨，路飞感到身下被撑得胀痛，每进入一分就发出带着哭腔的呐喊；但更希望那胀痛不要停止。只刚插进去，山治就攥紧了路飞的衣角：因为实在是太紧了，刚放进去就忍不住想射出来了。

但残存的一点理智告诉他，这不行，半年来忍耐了那么久，自己连手冲都没冲过，可不是为了在开战就撤军的。

“呜呜呜呜呜…………”路飞的泪水又开始像豆子接二连三地掉出来，“好大……”

山治便又去亲亲他：“别怕，一会就会变得很舒服。”那蓝色眼瞳看着他的目光里充满一如既往的坚定与温柔。

稍微适应了一下紧得要命的穴道，山治开始缓慢地抽动。路飞止不住地哭泣。山治多次询问是否要停下，却被路飞制止了：

“因为一想到你……就觉得痛也很轻松啊……”

很轻松啊……轻松啊……这家伙为什么总是说些让人脸红的话？明明是个笨蛋，明明连自己的特殊时期都记不住……根本不知道我有多想你。

想到这些，就连肉体也跟着紧绷起来，欲望仿佛连着火线在身体里四处流窜。山治动得越来越快，几乎已经不顾路飞的叫喊了，而路飞的双腿盘上了他的腰，小腿紧收顶着山治的后腰，似乎在示意他与自己更近些。

想要与你再近一点……再近一点，直到合为一体。碰撞的下体开始规律地发出啪啪的水声，路飞的眼里也逐渐被水汽变得朦胧，随着山治的节奏一下接一下地抽泣。路飞又向山治伸出手去，山治便交出左手，与他十指紧扣。像牵着心爱玩偶的少女，他朝路飞深深吻去。

“山治……我还想要……再快一点。”在接吻的间隙里，路飞这样对他小声说道。

“好。你准备好了。”

山治另一手抓住了路飞可爱的小弟弟，边加快自己动作的同时，也快速撸动着路飞。

“啊啊啊啊……！！”路飞突然睁圆了眼睛，另一只手乱抓到山治的金发，攥紧山治的领口，“还有一点，还有一点……”

山治将上身尽量凑近他，清晰说道：

“看着我，路飞。看着我。”

路飞仿佛失去神志，在一边被高速撸动一边被高频插入的双重刺激下，只知道目光呆滞地望向他，小口小口地急促呼吸着。

“路飞，说你永远只爱我一个。”

“我……”

“说你永远只爱我。”

路飞依然呆滞着，两面夹击使他失去了所有理智，他无法抽出精力来说话了。

山治知道他，突然，身下和手上一齐停下，手里捏了一把他的小丁丁：

“说。”

路飞猛然大哭起来，突然停止的抽动只让他感觉身体里痒得要命，身前的东西也胀得快要爆炸，只好重复着耳边最后听见的话：

“呜呜呜我永远爱你！山治我永远只爱你！......求求你，给我吧，山治......”

山治得意到眼神都涣散了，狠狠地亲了路飞的脸：

“乖孩子”。

接着山治继续了刚才的动作，却比之前更加猛烈，那只手在路飞的小棒上快速滑动着，身下的水声为他伴奏。

“啊 - 啊......要去了，要去了，呜呜呜呜......”路飞哭泣着。

“山治，山治，山治......”路飞大喊着他的名字。

“亲亲我......山治......唔唔！”

他们的手分开，身体却紧紧缠绕在一起路飞射出白色的液体，溅在他的白色衬衫上了;山治抱紧了他，让路飞的头垫在自己肩膀，而下身还在拼命动着;他从没感到自己能动得这么快，好像要燃起烈火路飞也用手抱紧了山治的头，两个人像互相依偎的幸存者，时间在这一刻走到终结剧烈。的摩擦和开始变得粘腻的水声，在头顶，在远处的歌声中化为无形，山治发出最后，也是最激烈的喘息。他狠狠咬了路飞的耳朵，下体猛然吐出精妙的爱液，与路飞的体液交织在一起了。

动作停止了。周围更加安静，只有远处的歌声像光晕流淌。

（4）

夜晚，下过雨后的城市变得清凉，山治与路飞撑着一把大伞，一路腻腻歪歪回了家。刚走到楼门口，正说笑的山治忽然停下，蹲在地上抱起了头。

“山治，怎么了？”路飞充满焦急，山治现在可相当于一个病号啊。“哪里不舒服吗？要亲亲吗？”

“不是，我......”山治把头埋在膝盖里，声音闷闷。

“什么？”路飞没听清，和他一起蹲在地上，歪着身子仔细听。

“......我出门忘带钥匙了。”

城市的霓虹灯渐渐被染成光点，雨季在这一天开始了。漫长的闷热终于结束，每个人都能在夜晚散步，欣赏漂亮的星星了。

=结束=

后记：别忙着走，其实还有一部分不过不太重要，也没写完，是这篇文的BGM，原曲是陈奕迅的“倾城”，山治视角的内心独白以前盲听因为不懂粤语，一直以为是一首温暖的歌，直到看了歌词才发现是我最不喜欢的分手题材......不过原词写得很好，“吻我至凄冷的深宵... ......”很绝。填词更希望写出憧憬与期望啦。总之香路值得我卖命去写，他们世界第一好。

假使熄灭了声息，

光晕将你塑为追忆。

人山人海，万里挑一，

不算是徒劳，也够侥幸。

亮色斑点逐一褪去，

深冬的夜景渐次向明。

光阴熔炉，煎煮深情，

雨水流浪至荒野边境。

山野潮汐都似你眼中千万里，

海浪推动陨落的繁星。

传说铺陈，荒唐无稽，

却难得逆风结伴而行。

片刻欢声都为你延迟至无期，

说些无聊情话也安心。

梦也冷清，爱也冷清，

愿你一生不必造访这孤境。

\- 终 -

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的不知道这个东西是啥


End file.
